POCKY
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: The path carried the visitor the visitor carried a bag and the bag carried the most cherished food in the world … POCKY! Please Read! Thanks!


hey! it's nakima-chan! i hope that you love my story! please review and check out my profile! thanks for checking out my story i hope you enjoy it! btw ... i do not own furuba!

* * *

Pocky 

It was a Sunday at Shigures' house when there was an unexpected visitor. The path carried the visitor; the visitor carried a bag; and the bag carried the most cherished food in the world … POCKY!

At the time a certain cat possessed boy was with another boy and girl repairing the house after that mornings fight.

"Few," Tohru sighed as she looked at the nearly done paper rice door, "Almost done right Yuki-kun … Kyo-ku-"

"A journey …" Kyo suddenly had an alert kind of sense around him now.

"What?" Tohru looked at Kyo and saw a look that was eerily familiar … but she couldn't exactly remember the lat time she'd seen it.

"I think I still have time … I must leave at once …" Kyo stood and turned hastily; indecently he bumped Tohru right the almost repaired rice-paper door.

"Ayah!" Tohru screamed as she was sent hurtling through all of their hard work. The instant the rice-paper had torn the silent prince stopped the cat with a swift kick to the gut.

"What are you thinking you idiot?" Yuki questioned looking at the now dizzy Tohru. A couple seconds later Shigure showed up and looked over the seen.

"My poor house never seems to get a break … Tohru!" Shigure rushed up to Tohru, who had passed out by then, and began to 'mourn.'

"Oh poor Tohru! She is a girl who feeds us, cleans up after us, and shows so much compassion! Look how we repay her! Knocking her through a door and leaving her all alone!" Shigure said in a rather dramatic way, "Kyo, how could you?"

The cat just clenched his teeth, "Don't blame me! I need to get out of here before Kagr …" Kyo paused as if remembering something important, "Journey must go on a journey!" Kyo dashed down the stairs and tried to run through the door only to find his admirer, and worst nightmare, waiting for him at the door.

"Kyo?" the girl blinked as if surprised to see him, and then a smile grew onto her face, "Kyo! Kyo! I've missed you so much!" By now she was doing that whole slow running thing and Kyo was frozen with fear and shock. Finally Kagura made it to Kyo and met him in an embrace.

"Kyo! I my love! Where have you been?" Kagura asked all gushy and romantic-like.

"Darn it, Kagura, do you have to do this every time we see each other?" Kyo asked annoyed … then suddenly he regretted it.

"KYO!" Kagura screamed, kicking him in the jaw, "I CAME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE TO SEE YOU AND I DON'T EVEN GET A HELLO?!"

Kagura threw him out the door and continued to beat up 'her love' while giving him a long lecture about how much she loved him and why he should love her back. Meanwhile inside the house Yuki and Shigure were helping Tohru down the stairs. As they saw the seen through the door way the all sweat-dropped.

'Now I see,' they all thought, 'Kagura came for a visit.'

The beating continued for about four more minutes until Kagura saw how badly hurt Kyo was.

"Kyo! Who did this to you?" Kagura began to cry and pulled him in to an embrace once again.

'You did,' the onlookers all thought. Suddenly there was an odd silence that could only be broken by a prince … or not.

"Oh my, I think I just heard a high school girl walking down the street!" Shigure yelled as he ran down the long path were Kagura had come. Tohru, who was still dizzy, looked up and saw someone else coming down the path; her eyes widened. Yuki saw this and directed his gaze to see what was troubling his 'princess'; his eyes narrowed.

"AYAME!"

After all the chaos had ceased everyone, except Tohru and Shigure, was sitting at the table.

"So what are you doing here?" Yuki tried to say politely. 'I need to be polite … that is what Honda-san would want.

"Oh, not much," Ayame said drably, "I just got an order from Shigure. He wanted me make him home-makers outfit for Tohru. Of course I just had to agree, and Tohru is just so cute that Minne couldn't resist. So today I tried to call, but nobody answered, so when I was in the neighborhood I decided to drop by to see if you were home. And here I am now telling you guys why I am here." Ayame smiled as if he was pleased to hear the sound of his own voice while his younger brother tried to hold in all of his anger.

'Okay, I just have to keep my cool … wait a minute … Shigure ordered a dress for Tohru … from Ayame's shop! He is dead meat!' Although this is what Yuki thought He just smiled and turned to Kagura, who was currently hugging Kyo to death.

"What about you Kagura? Why are you here today?" Kagura thought for a minute, apparently she had forgotten what she had come for. Then she grinned and left the room for a minute, a few seconds later she returned to the room with a bag in hand.

"What is in the bag?" Kyo gulped imagining all of the terrible things that Kagura could have brought.

"All of you guess, Kyo first!" Kagura hid the bag behind her back mischievously.

"Um … is it leeks?" Kyo asked, 'Dear Lord, let it not be leeks!'

Luckily for Kyo she shook her head. It was Yuki's turn to guess.

"Is it chocolate?" again Kagura shook her head.

"Would it be a bag of deep fried Pepsi?" everyone turned at Ayame to see if he was joking, but they could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't. Kagura shook her head for a third time.

"Nope!" Kagura giggled playfully.

"WELL WHAT THE HECK IS IT?" Kyo yelled obviously losing his patience. Kagura brought out the bag from behind her back.

"It's pocky!" She squealed. And began to hand out the pocky to everyone.

"Thank you Kagura," Yuki said while sweat-dropping.

"Yes, thank you very much Kagura. Only a cute, thoughtful girl would be able to think up such a brilliant gift. You should come to my shop sometime!" Ayame winked, and then went all dramatic, "But alas I have to go now! I am supposed to help with a fitting in an hour! All in a days work for I, who brings a man's fantasies to life!" And with that Ayame was out the door.

'Thank goodness he is gone!' Yuki thought, 'It is finally peaceful.'

"OPEN UP YOU STUPID PACKAGE!" Yuki spun and saw Kyo was struggling with a plastic bag, "THIS STUFF MUST BE VACUME SEALED OR SOMETHING!"

Suddenly Yuki felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Kagura holding up a box of pocky.

"This box is for Tohru, but I don't think that she will be able to get it. Will you give it to her?" Kagura asked.

"Of course," Yuki smiled warmly and took the box then whispered in her ear, "I'll leave you and Kyo alone for awhile, just promise not to break anything."

Kagura gasped, but maintained control, "I promise."

"Good," Yuki closed his eyes happily, "Go get him!"

Yuki left them alone, as promised and took his new found time to take the pocky to Tohru.

Yuki carefully slid open the door to her room. He found her fast asleep on her bed. She looks peaceful he mused. This pleased him. He looked around the spotless room and at the picture of her mother. She seemed to point to the top right corner of the frame.

He followed and invisible line of the point and found that it lead to the window … the open window.

'Thank You Kyoko-san,' Yuki thought to himself, 'You still seem to help Tohru even after her passing … speaking of Tohru …. I need to remind her to close her windows before she sleeps … Someone could have come in and taken her … and if that ever happened I would …"

"Sohma-kun, are you okay? You look a little out of it today," Yuki snapped back to reality and realized that the girl, his girl, had woken up.

"Umm … I'm fine," he started trying to remember why he had even come upstairs.

"What is that you're holding Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked. He glanced at his palm and remembered the candy.

"Oh … Kagura-san gave this to us," he replied, "Would you like some?"

Tohru's eyes sparkled, and her mouth grew into a huge grin, "Yes! I would love to have some pocky!"

He handed the bag to Tohru let her open it. Only Tohru, being the ditz that she is, bit into the wrong side of the pocky. At the sight of this Yuki laughed his beautifully rare laugh.

"Tohru-chan," he said after he stopped laughing, his eyes shot right through her, "I think you're supposed to bight off of this end."

Then, the prince bit into the chocolate end of the pocky. Tohru began to blush, because their noses were almost touching. Time seemed to freeze and it was calm. Sadly for them all good moments have to die sometime.

"Mmm … thank you … Yuki-kun." Tohru forgot about the curse and hugged him with all her might.

And …

As Always …

The Prince ….

Turned into a Rat.

Owari

* * *

i hope that you liked it! i enjoyed making it! i hope that you check out my profile and review!

chu!

nakima-chan


End file.
